


Christmas/Winter themed One-shots!

by teej_318



Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Byeler - Freeform, Freebaat, Gay Billy Batson, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Reddie, byler, gay freddy freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: I'm looking for Christmas/other holiday/winter themed one-shot ideas for Byeler, Reddie and Freebat!
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550689
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Christmas/Winter themed One-shots!

Hello, readers!

With NaNoWriMo coming to a close and my want/need to focus on other writing projects for December, I am looking for Christmas/other holidays/winter themed one-shots for Byeler, Reddie and Freebat!

If you have any ideas you'd like them to write, send them my way and I will write them and gift them to you!

Some reminders:

1\. I only write fluff and angst. No smut. 

2\. Aged-up characters are fine, just let me know if that's what you want!

3\. For the most part, I want these stories to be in alternative timelines where none of the trauma happens to the characters. They deserve rest! But I am willing to write a handful of one-shots of them dealing with the trauma at Christmastime, but mainly I would like fluff.

4\. If you'd like other characters from these series to appear, just let me know and tell me what role you'd like them to play!

5\. Crossovers are totally fine and encouraged (I love writing Mike and Richie as twins!)

Send me ideas you lovelies! I'll start writing these on December 1st. I will write as many as I get, and also likely write at least one one-shot apiece for each ship that features a story that's my idea.


End file.
